Dana and Logan: Star Cross'd Lovers
by His WHOREcrux
Summary: This is a little oneshot i wrote when i was trying to get over my writer's block about my other fics. It's about DanaLogan, doy.


It was a normal day for Logan Reese. Two months into his third co-ed semester at PCA, and he had settled into a comfortable routine. He flirted with every girl in his class, and bickered constantly with Dana Cruz. He played most sports that the school had to offer, and planned to try out for the next drama play.

The drama play. That was what started it all off. That day was audition day. Mr Bender had been appointed head of the drama club that year, and had decided to do a modernised, musical version of Romeo and Juliet. _This has potential to be completely lame. _Logan thought to himself as he found a seat near the back of the auditorium. Mr Bender was making everybody perform a song (Nicole was freaking out with Zoey- neither of them had known they were gonna have to sing) and the girls were going first. Logan sat going over his song lyrics until he heard Zoey's name called. He looked up, vaguely interested- after all she would probably be Juliet to his Romeo. She started singing and Logan rolled his eyes. If course she would choose THAT song. It was so Zoey. _Not bad, _Logan thought. _But I've heard better._

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

Logan followed Zoey's eyes as she sang. She was staring into Chase's eyes, and he was looking right back at her. _ Whoa, _Logan thought. _Definite chemistry there. Figures._

He went back to listening to his iPod, until he heard a name that startled him.

"Dana Cruz, auditioning for the part of Juliet or the Nurse". He stopped the music that was playing into his ears and watched as Dana went to stand on the stage. She looked awkward for a few seconds, then took a deep breath. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

_Oh God, Logan's watching,_ Dana thought as she began to sing the first few bars. Her voice faltered for a second, then she carried on.

You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real   
Well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether   
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'   
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts

Everyone in the auditorium looked stunned, then burst into applause. Logan sat there, his mouth wide open with shock. _ My god, she's beautiful. _ He thought, then mentally shook himself. _Beautiful? NO! She's hot, that's all. She's just another girl on you make out list Reese, forget her. _ He couldn't' forget. He sat in his seat looking dazed and pressed the play button on his iPod. Dana glanced up at him as he once again became absorbed in the music. _ Yeah right Dana, _she told herself. _As if he would notice. He could have anyone, and besides you have plenty of better guys who want you. _ Somehow that thought didn't really reassure her.

The next day, Mr Bender posted the list up on the boards. Zoey got the part of the nurse, and seemed almost relieved, especially when she found out that Logan was Romeo. Dana walked up to the board, and screamed. She turned around to Logan, who was smirking at her and smiled really wide. _ Oh my god. I think I need to sit down. _Logan dismissed the thought and was about to give a shrug and go back to being Arrogant Logan, when Dana threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, then felt her stiffen as she realised what she had just done. They both pulled away awkwardly, ignoring the sparks that they had both so clearly felt. After a few seconds, Logan said "I knew you wanted me", in a lame attempt a sounding normal. Dana reacted with as much passion as she could muster. "Bite me, Reese" she snapped, before storming off, leaving Logan and the others standing there in confusion. Chase leaned in to Zoey. "What was that all about?" he whispered. "I dunno" she whispered back, liking the feel of his breath on her neck.

The first rehearsal was a success, and so were most of the ones after. Logan and Dana continued to be oblivious to the obvious on-stage chemistry. Despite the large number of kisses and romantic gestures written in the script, Dana refused to let Logan touch her until opening night.

_Opening night, _mused Logan. _That's when I realised. _

Dana's fist scene was the party scene, and involved their first kiss. Logan got butterflies in his stomach. As he stepped towards her, she winked at him. He pulled her in for a kiss, and suddenly it was like his lips were on fire. As he pulled away, he blurted out "I Love You". The look in Dana's eyes told him all he needed to know.

After that he avoided her, and no matter how many girls approached him, he wanted none of them . He only wanted Dana. _ And that sucks. If I have to love her, then I at least need to know she doesn't have any feelings for me. Then maybe I can get over this and get back to normal._

And that was how Logan came to be standing under Dana's balcony. He began to throw stones up at the window.

Dana was usually sleeping like a log at 11pm, but she was up again, thinking about what Logan had said. _Of course he didn't mean it. Stupid Logan. _Dana sighed. _Maybe he did… I don't know. But how am I supposed to tell him I love him too when I know he's gonna laugh?_ Then she heard the pebbles hitting the glass. She walked over to the balcony and opened the door. A stone hit her on the head, and she groaned loudly. "Ouch… what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh my god, are you ok?"

_Hey, that's his voice, _Dana thought. She looked over the edge to see Logan standing there with a handful of stones. He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. Dana turned away, and went inside.

_Great. She doesn't even wanna see me. _Logan sighed, feeling resigned. He was shocked to see Dana running out of the dorms. "Dana-" he said, but she interrupted him. She put her finger to his lips and dragged him around the corner where nobody could see them. "Somebody might hear" she said by way of explanation, wriggling her nose as she shivered in the cold. Instinctively, Logan put his arms around her. As his sin brushed hers, tingles ran up their bodies. They pulled away for a few seconds, then Logan couldn't stand it any longer. He kissed her again, softly. He looked at Dana's face, trying to judge her reaction. She said three little words, then threw him against the wall. They kissed roughly and passionately for a while, then at on the grass and watched the stars. "Aren't we a regular little Romeo and Juliet?" he said, laughing. She smiled at him, curls bouncing in the moonlight. "Look how they turned out…"

Logan kissed her on the cheek, and she smiled at him.

_She hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an ethiops ear. Yeah. That's Dana. _Logan thought, as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the girl in his arms.


End file.
